Chain of Hearts
by Mint Chips
Summary: F. Trunks looked at Paiji, his eyes serene and his grip tight, "Whatever happens, if we don't return from the past..." He paused. "Wait for Me."


Notes: Ages (at the beginning)---Trunks-7, Paiji-7, Akira-5, Toi-5, Gohan-17, Goten-6. Launch has two names, one for each personality: Kushami for blonde, Lunch for blue.

~

__

Perfect…

That's all it needed to be. Paiji took a deep breath, taking in the sweet smell of the spring grass beneath her bare feet. It was a cool, breezy day, with the sun shining down pleasantly. She heard the lively conversation behind her, between Bulma and Vegeta, yelling at each other again, but she knew it would pass, like all the other arguments that went on. 

The breeze carried to her ears the sounds of Chi Chi manning the barbecue, ever-hungry faithful Goku at her side. Tienshinhan's voice was talking with Kuririn and Yamcha, reminiscing of the old times. The voices of Yamako and Lunch were intertwined with interrupted laughter and gossip. 

All the kids' voices were far off, but Paiji could still tell who was who. Goten's was kind and shy, but now teasing as he joked with Akira, whose voice had a melodious sound to it. Akira's older twin sister Toi was off by herself trying to catch butterflies, her loud, rambunctious voice echoing whenever she caught one. Gohan was off by himself, snoring on a picnic blanket.

Paiji closed her eyes.

__

It's so nice here...

"How's it goin' Pai Pai?" said a familiar voice, disrupting her thoughts.

She already knew who it was. With that voice, she could always tell.

"Hey, Trunks," she replied without looking.

"Hey," Trunks said, sitting down next to his best friend, "What are doing here all by yourself?"

"Just sitting. It's so nice out here, you know? We should go on more picnics like this."

Paiji brushed her bangs out of her eyes, their ocean blue hue in sharp contrast with the light blue of the sky, but almost perfectly matched with the mountains in the distance. Trunks looked up, too, wondering what Paiji was seeing that he couldn't.

"What are you looking at?" he asked her after a minute.

"The clouds," was the reply, "You see?"

Paiji pointed.

"That one looks like your dad."

Trunks chuckled when he saw the cloud. She was right. The shape of the hair was especially similar.

"The one next to looks like a big mouth," he remarked.

"Must be your mom," said Paiji.

Both of them laughed. Trunks saw another one, but he didn't say anything.

__

That one looks like Pai Pai…

He looked at Paiji, who was lying down on her back in the grass. She looked almost asleep. Trunks couldn't help but watch her. A small breeze stirred her golden hair. He brushed it from her face. Either Paiji didn't notice or she was just pretending to be asleep, Trunks didn't know, but nevertheless, she rolled over on her side away from Trunks with a sigh. The purple-haired boy grinned. He had an idea. Plucking a nearby dandelion, he tickled Paiji's nose. She sneezed and sat up, surprised. Trunks couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Trunks!" said Paiji, blushing, "Why'd you do that for!?"

"Ha!" was all Trunks could manage.

Paiji smiled.

"Oh, so that's it, huh?"

She gave Trunks a playful shove, and he pushed her back. Paiji then shoved him so hard that Trunks fell backwards. Laughing, she ran down the hill, with Trunks running and throwing more dandelions at her.

~

Chi Chi looked up from her barbecue, having heard Paiji and Trunks laughter. She nudged Goku.

"Look at that," she said to him, motioning to Paiji and Trunks, "Isn't that cute?"

"Paiji and Trunks?" said Goku, then smiling, "Yeah. Think how Vegeta will react. Yamcha's daughter associating with the prince's son…"

Chi Chi grinned.

"He'll explode when he finds out…Not that he can do anything about it. They've been best friends ever since they were born!"

"Just like us?" said Goku, kissing Chi Chi on the cheek.

"We were twelve when we met, Goku-chan…"

She turned to Goku and kissed him.

"KAKAROTT!! TELL YOUR MATE TO HURRY UP WITH THE FOOD!!!" 

"Vegeta!" shouted Chi Chi, breaking the kiss, "It'll get done when it'll get done!!"

"THE PRINCE OF SAIYAJINS DOESN'T WAIT FOR ANYTHING!! WHEN I WANT MY FOOD, I WANT IT…"

"Vegeta!" shouted Bulma at Vegeta, "Stop bugging Chi Chi and Goku!"

"I don't care, woman!" said Vegeta, suddenly smiling, "I want my food!"

"You'll get it! Just tell your stomach to wait a few minutes!"

"My stomach doesn't care hell, it WANTS FOOD."

"I don't care what your stomach thinks!"

"You dare defy the Prince of Saiyajins!?"

"YES, I DO!"

"You'll pay for your impertinence, woman!"

"We'll see about that, Prince!"

Bulma was about to slap Vegeta, but Chi Chi's voice cut through their argument.

"Lunch is ready!"

"Out of the way, woman!" said Vegeta, shoving Bulma out of the way, then to Goku (who was ahead of him), "Out of the Prince's way, peasant!"

"Fat chance!" replied Goku, heaping his paper plate with burgers, "Mmmmmm…"

"KAKAROTT!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going…"

Goku moved towards the buffet table, where everyone else was while Vegeta took even more burgers than Goku had. The third-class Saiyajin set his plate down on another picnic table, then took another to get fried chicken.

"Hey, Goku," said Kuririn, watching wide-eyed at the amount of chicken Goku was taking, "Save some for us!"

"Some chance that'll be," laughed Yamcha, popping a grape in Yamako's mouth, "We can feed 30+ people with what he eats."

"Ain't that the truth," remarked Tien, opening a can of pop.

"Kushami, can I have some beer?" asked Toi to a blue-haired lunch.

"What? Beer?" said Lunch, surprised, "Why would you want beer for, you're only seven…"

"Kushami said I could," retorted Toi, her blue eyes flashing, "My blonde mom."

"Kushami doesn't know anything about raising kids."

"But…"

"No buts, Toi, you can have some when you're 21."

"But…"

"Have some of this."

Lunch tossed the scary blue-haired version of herself a can of pop. Her face in a pout, Toi flounced off by herself under a tree. She opened the can.

"Hey, big sister!" said a little musical voice.

"Go away, Akira," said Toi hotly, drinking her pop.

Her younger twin instead sat down next to her, straightening the wrinkles in her plaid dress. She took out an apple and bit into it.

"Mama said you couldn't have a beer?" she asked, her round black eyes turning to Toi's slightly narrower ones.

"No."

"But I just heard…"

"You little sneak, I wanted a beer in the first place."

"What?"

"What do you call this?"

Toi held the half empty can to Toi's face, the word 'beer' in big black letters printed on its side.

"But that's root beer," said Akira, pointing to the tiny word 'root' in red above 'beer'.

"Kira, it's…never mind."

Toi took another swig of the drink.

"Hey girls," said Gohan appearing from nowhere, "What are you doing here? Everyone else is over there."

"Cause we like it over here," said Toi curtly, swiping Akira's apple and taking a bite.

The seventeen-year-old Gohan chuckled.

"You're just like Kushami," he said to Toi, "Only difference is that you've got blue hair like Lunch."

"Shut up," said Toi, taking another bite of the apple.

"C'mon, Akira," said Gohan, picking up her twin and setting her on his shoulders, "Let's get you another apple."

"Okay!" said Akira, her eyes sparkling.

"Humph," said Toi as soon as they left, "Who needs 'em."

She sat there for two more seconds, just to see if they would come back and ask her to join them. They didn't, so she got up, brushing the grass off her white dress, and ran after them.

~

That was less than a year ago. There was nothing but chaos stalking the Earth, in the form of two androids. A young boy and a girl, twins, were speedily killing the population and cities. Whole towns had been wiped off the map, families torn apart, and there wasn't anything anybody could do. Not even the Z Senshi, the only hope for Earth, were defenseless. It seemed only appropriate, as dictated in many poems written at this time, that the Earth was doomed to a death of fire not unlike the comet that burned red ashes while falling to its ruin. Just three weeks previous to the arrival of the androids, Goku had fallen sick training by himself. By the time the others had sensed it, it was too late. 

* ~ (Flashback) ~ *

Goku lay flat in the fresh morning grass, breathing deeply. His chest heaved up and down rapidly, his pulse like a hum to the human ear, and sweat bathed him. He wiped his foreheard with the back of his arm.

"God..." he wheezed, "What's wrong with me? I'm so...hot." 

The Saiyajin tried to sit up, but it hurt. There was a great pain where his heart was, and Goku knew that wasn't normal... He took off his shirt, but the wind only chilled his skin. His body began to go numb, an aching pounding in his head.

"What's happening to me?" 

*** 

Piccolo looked up from his meditation. He sensed something...Something wrong. 

"Goku..." 

He hovered a few feet in the air, sensing the tense atmosphere. His ears twitched as he concentrated on Goku's ki. There it was now...it was beginning to fade. Rapidly. Piccolo's mind jerked violently at the thought.

"No…" 

Piccolo put on a spurt of speed, fearing, for the first time, Goku's death. 

*** 

Gohan looked up from his studies. The look of fear on his face spilled it all. He was up in a flash, sprinting downstairs to his mother in the kitchen. 

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!" he shouted over the din of the food disposal. 

"Gohan?" said Chi Chi, switching it off. 

"IT'S TOU-SAN!!" Gohan was still shouting (not realizing that the food disposal was off), "HE'S DYING!!!" 

"Dying!?" Chi Chi's face grew pale, leaving no doubts. 

Herself having been a fighter, she closed her eyes, taking in the news. In a second, she had sensed what Gohan said was right. 

"Let's go," she said rather calmly, "Can you carry me?" 

Gohan nodded. He scooped up his mother in his arms and, together, flew out the open kitchen door. 

*** 

Vegeta leaned out the window. He couldn't help but notice it...Goku's ki. It was always there...where was it now?

"Damn Kakarotto..." 

The Saiyajin Prince swung a leg out the window, ignoring his wife's questions of where he was going. 

"You'd better not be dead, Kakarotto..." 

He flew out of sight, with Bulma screaming at him. 

"VEGETA!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" 

To no avail, Bulma sighed. 

It was hopeless getting him to listen to anything. 

"Why on Earth did I marry him?" she asked herself. 

She could her Trunks crying his head behind her. 

"No wonder he left...Trunks is probably driving him crazy." 

*** 

Kuririn got there first, bag of senzou beans in hand. In one moment, he had assessed the situation, and dug into the bag. 

"Hang on, Goku!" he told his best friend, "I've got senzou!" 

"T...thanks..." was all Goku could manage. 

The bushes rustled. Kuririn instinctively jerked his head around to see Piccolo. 

"How is he?" Piccolo asked, getting to the point. 

"Not good," said Kuririn turning back to the bag, "Here, Goku." 

His hand was near Goku's mouth, cradling the precious bean. Goku chewed it slowly. 

"GOKU!!!!" screamed an all-too familiar voice, "GOKU!!!" 

Gohan flew into view, carrying his near frantic mother. Impatiently enough, Chi Chi was squirming while Gohan tried his best not to drop her. Finally, Chi Chi just leapt from his arms twelve feet from the ground. 

"Kaa-san!" cried Gohan, but Chi Chi didn't listen to him. 

She landed hard on both feet, but it was obvious she wasn't hurt. Chi Chi ran to Goku's side and kneeled. 

"Goku!" she cried, "Are you all right?"

When Goku didn't respond, her fingers flew to his neck for a pulse.

"It's all right!" said Kuririn, trying to pull her away, "I gave him a senzou!"

"It's not working!" cried Chi Chi, tears coming in rivers down her face, "It's not working!"

"WHAT!?"

Kuririn let go of her. Chi Chi was near hysterics, kneeling by Goku, and covering her wet face with her hands. Everyone was so stunned that no one even noticed Vegeta arriving. However, even he knew the truth. The shroud of lies had been ripped apart to reveal the deadly white actuality.

"I'm going to die," said Goku, his voice barely above a whisper.

"No, no, you can't!" screamed Chi Chi, shaking her head vigorously and wringing her hands.

Gohan ran forward, also crying. He knelt by Goku's other side.

"Tou-san! We gave you a senzou! It's never failed before…"

"Maybe…" Goku replied weakly to his son, "It's not the training…"

"Yes, it's the training, it has to be!" shrieked Chi Chi, sobbing harder than ever, now lying on top of her husband and clutching him, "You've been training too hard, that's all it is! We'll bring you home and…"

She cut her sentence short as she let out another moan of grief. There was no use lying anymore. Even she, a mere human, could sense his approaching death. Goku struggled to comfort his wife, and managed a hand on her shaking back.

"There…there, Chi," he whispered, "I…love you…you know that…right?"

Chi Chi nodded, too hysterical to make a verbal response.

"Take care…of Gohan…Goten…"

Goku grinned weakly, his famous smile shining in the world one last time. Then the twinkle in his eyes flickered out, and Goku was gone. Chi Chi let out another moan, and held his body harder, her nails digging into his skin.

"I love you…"

Vegeta stepped forward, making his presence known to the others.

"Kakarotto!" he shouted at the corpse, "You can't be dead! You can't leave us like this!! You owe me Kakarotto…"

Kuririn jerked his head towards Vegeta, throwing a scowl fierce enough even to shut up the Saiyajin Prince.

"Just shut up, Vegeta," he snapped, "Just…shut up."

***

The funeral took place three days later, outside of Capsule Corporation. All of Goku's friends and family attended---except Vegeta. Ashamed that he might show affection for that third-class baka, Vegeta kept to himself by a tree, but not too far that he wouldn't hear the eulogy. However, he still wore the white ribbon on his wrist everyone else wore for mourning. He watched as the priest recited prayers and incantations, wishing Goku a sad and hopeful farewell. 

Chi Chi, dressed in a beautiful white kimono, was sobbing hysterically as Gohan and Goten held each other, weeping uncontrollably. Piccolo put his hands on Chi Chi and Gohan's shoulders, being there as a friend should be. Yamako and Yamcha were solemn, and even their daughter Paiji couldn't share a laugh with Trunks on this occasion. Not that Trunks would've felt like laughing as he stood by his mother, who was also crying. Tien kept blowing his nose into a handkerchief borrowed from his wife, who stood silently in her blue-haired form, holding her daughters close.

At last, the ceremony ended. The priest recited the last blessing over the urn that held Goku's remains, gave everyone his best condolences, and left. One by one, Goku's friends left for the meal provided in a teahouse nearby. Soon, only Chi Chi, Piccolo, and Vegeta were left, still wrapped in silent mourning. Chi Chi didn't seem to run out of tears, and Piccolo now hugged her close as she buried her face in his gi. Vegeta watched them, wondering whether or not he was stupid to not attend the funeral. 

The minutes seemed like hours, time dragging its feet in the dust. The sun was beginning to set, and sharp breezes from the east blew at them, unaware of their loss. Piccolo wrapped his heavy cape around Chi Chi, not wishing to leave her at the mercy of the cold. Though Vegeta shivered slightly, he remained where he was, waiting for them to leave so he could pay his own respects to Goku…privately. 

It wasn't until well into evening that the rest of the participants came back and escorted Chi Chi and her remaining family home, taking the urn with them. Vegeta snorted. His wait had been in vain. For a moment, he lingered around the place, fingering the white ribbon still tied to his wrist. There was no wish to throw it away. It had been cut from the very silk lining of Goku's wedding tuxedo. Instead, Vegeta put it in his pocket. At least, in a way, Goku was still with him…no longer cursing his life.

Vegeta found himself walking towards the teahouse, having a sudden urge for some tea and rice cakes. Even while living on Vegeta-sei, it was always considered bad luck to go home right after a funeral, just like the Earth customs. As he sat at the counter sipping his tea, he was in deep thought. 

While the chatter and clatter of the teahouse went on, Vegeta did not stir well until closing time. The owner of the teahouse was needed to gently steer the Saiyajin Prince out, but Vegeta made no argument. He wasn't himself, and even Bulma didn't yell at him when he walked home. During the night, he couldn't sleep, and was walking about the mansion like a ghost. All the while, in that quiet storm in Vegeta's head, the thought kept nagging him…

__

I am the most powerful Saiyajin in the world…

* ~(End Flashback)~ *

A cry of alarm rang through the city, jerking awake nightly sleep. The jinounzingen were coming! People screamed and packed their bags hurriedly, but before many could leave, they were dead. Juuanna-gou laughed menacingly as a man's blood spattered on the wall of a store. He always enjoyed this…the screaming, the panic, the blood. To him, there was nothing wrong with killing the humans. 

Juuhachi-gou, her back to her brother, began blasting a few buildings. She didn't care much for murder. The only reason why she killed was because humans annoyed her. They seemed so helpless and so stupid. There was no end to their painful screams, their pleas for mercy, their cries for help. Not to mention the pathetic way they always wanted to protect each other. 

More than one occasion occurred that mothers held their children so tightly that they almost smothered them. The mothers seemed to make shields out of their bodies, as if they alone could cause a stop to the blasts of the jinounzingen. She scowled in disgust as she saw it happening right now, in front of her very eyes.

"Please!" pleaded a woman, her child screaming and holding his mother so tightly like he was trying to burrow into her, "Please!! Leave us alone!"

Glowering at them, Juuhachi-gou splayed her hands and fired. The blast tore the two to pieces, their blood soaking nearby people running for their lives. A gold object flew through the air, landing at Juuhachi-gou's feet. It was a locket, open, and the pictures of the mother and child had specks of blood of their faces. Sickened at the sight, Juuhachi-gou's boot crushed and grinded it, as if to obliterate the memories out of existence.

"Damn those humans," she cursed under her breath as she annihilated a couple exchanging one last kiss, "Damn their planet! And damn their lives!"

~

"Everyone! Into the bomb shelter!" shouted Bulma, motioning her family into a giant concrete room, "Hurry!"

She gave her son Trunks a quick shove.

"Come on, come on!" she urged the rest of her family and the visiting Son family, including (also visiting) Yamcha and Tienshinhan's family.

Having confirming everyone was in, Bulma grabbed hold of the inside handle and gave a grunt. This was always the hard part. Gohan and Trunks gave her a hand and pulled hard. The door swung inwards fast, effecting in Bulma's "Watch it!" It finally closed with an echoing sound, and a few clicks. The room was now pitch black.

"I-I'm s-scared," whimpered Akira, beginning to cry and clutching onto something.

"Don't be such a baby, Kira," said Toi's bossy voice from across the room.

"It'll be all right, Akira," said Paiji's comforting voice from another part of the room, "It'll be over soon…and Bulma's looking for the lights."

Right on cue, the lights flickered on, illuminating the room. Akira suddenly let go of the control panel she was hugging. Trunks smiled weakly. It didn't seem appropriate to smile at a situation like this, but Paiji smiled back at him. To his slight surprise, she took hold of his hand and gave it a little squeeze. He squeezed back. Mrs. Briefs, the only one who noticed them, smiled a little. Her daughter, Bulma, however, was busy typing on the control panel. The giant screen in front of her wavered and a map of the city was displayed.

"Whoa," said Tien, eyeing the screen with all three of his eyes, "Where'd you get the power to do this…I thought all communications would be blocked by the walls…"

Bulma beamed with pride.

"Well, technically," she said with a smug smile, "That would be the case. What, with _ordinary_ devices, but you're dealing with _Bulma, _the…!"

She started rambling on and on, and Tien listened. Lunch and Yamcha eventually joined in. Gohan, however, studied the screen and asked Bulma what all the colored dots meant.

"Those are the Z Senshi," said Bulma, withholding her lecture, "This machine senses their ki and traces them to pinpoint their location anywhere in the world. See? The green one is Piccolo, the pink one is Vegeta, the orange one is Kuririn, the purple one is Chiatzu, yellow is Yamako, teal is Yamcha, and the red one is Tienshinhan. All the smaller, black dots are the all other people. And these blue dots with the numbers 17 and 18 are the cyborgs."

Yamako came over and peered at the screen.

"What about that dot?" she said, pointing to the green one.

"That's Piccolo," repeated Bulma, "That's what I just…"

"No," interrupted Yamako, jabbing her finger at the screen, "It's shrinking."

"What!?"

Bulma clicked a few keys. The screen focused on the green dot, which was right next to the two blue dots.

"It can't be…"

Bulma's voice was choking.

"Piccolo…"

~

Juuhachi-gou shielded her eyes from the glare of the rising sun. The coming of the dawn was beautiful, the thinness of lilac clouds contrasting sharply against the pink and golden sky. Faint moonlight still lingered in the icy morning air. A few night stars were still stubborn towards the beginning of a new day as Juuhachi-gou spotted them winking at her. She narrowed her eyes. If she squinted enough, she could to just make out the constellation Pisces.

"Pisces…" she murmured to herself, "…the symbol of rebirth…"

"Mumbling to yourself again?" cut in a voice equally as cold as the morning winds, "Come over here, Onae-chan. What do you want to do with the green bastard?"

The cyborg sighed quietly as she turned around to see the mass of bloody green flesh. It hardly looked like a body anymore. Lavender blood gushed from various places, including a massive hole in the stomach, at least sixty percent of his body was charred and burned to almost to the bone, and more than a dozen bones must've been broken, if not anything else. Her icy blue eyes widened slightly as she took in the full picture of what she and her twin just did to this alien. With surprising shyness, Juuhachi-gou slowly walked to Juuanna-gou's side, who was brushing off his shirt from the dust.

"…We did that…" she whispered as a gentle wind stirred her cornsilk hair, "…to him…"

"Yeah, we sure did," replied Juuanna-gou, looking up and smiling wickedly at her, "Wasn't it fun, Onae-chan?"

Juuhachi-gou didn't answer right away as she knelt down by the body. Quivering slightly, she traced the cheekbone of the face, still yet so handsome despite the damage she and Juuanna-gou delivered to him.

__

I…I can't believe I did this…

"…Is…is he dead yet…?" she asked timidly, as if she was a small child.

__

"Nani?" Juuanna-gou replied almost nonchalantly while readjusting his orange bandanna, "Most likely, yeah, after what we've done. Why would you care?"

"N-nothing."

Juuhachi-gou stood up, her eyes still lingering on the alien's face.

__

So beautiful…

A single tear started to swell in her eye. Suddenly angry at herself for this, Juuhachi-gou brushed it away and turned her back to the body. This thing---this alien---that she didn't even know was confusing her. She was…_feeling_ for him. There was even some _pity_ for him. And it couldn't be because he was just cute. Her usual demeanor was taken up again from her short time of being…_human._

"Let's go," she commanded to her twin flatly, "There's nothing more we can do here."

"Huh?" responded Juuanna-gou, caught slightly off guard, "But…"

"But what?" she snapped at him with sudden fury.

"Um…but what about the others?" Juuanna-gou looked back at the body, "They'll come looking for him," he smiled again, "We'll have even more fun then."

"We'll have our fun later," Juuhachi-gou said curtly, "Right now, we have other things to do."

"Other things?"

Juuhachi-gou ignored him and took to the sky, not wishing to look back at the body anymore. It would just remind her again. On the ground, Juuanna-gou tore after his sister, not desiring to be left behind.

"Whatever."

~

Piccolo tried to move his arm. Only pain answered him as it shot up his arm and into his brain. He wanted to scream, but his pride wouldn't let him. Those _jinounzingen _might still be around. So he relaxed himself on the concrete and let the agony start. It didn't seem like any use fighting anymore. He had lost this battle with the cyborgs and he knew it…he knew he wouldn't make it out of this one. His body was too damaged and too weak to even attempt such a useless battle. Infections slipped into his vulnerable body as fluid filled his lungs and mouth. He coughed and sent a warm gush from his mouth and over his cheek.

"Disgusting…" he said to himself.

He remained like that for hours, maybe days, for he didn't know. Time didn't make sense anymore and it really didn't seem to matter. Every minute and every heartbeat was pounded in his brain as he lay, alone and in agony, without peace.

"…Damn it…I can't die…" he said, his eyes suddenly streaming with bloody tears, "I can't…they…they need me…Gohan…"

Another shot of pain made him wince. This time, it was from his stomach. He painfully forced his hand to feel over the gaping hole.

"So why am I fighting still?" he whispered to no one, "I'm dying and I know it, but why am I still here? I hated this life so much, but I can't leave…"

A step in the dust disturbed him. He tried to sit up, but gave up the effort as the violent sensation swirled in front of his eyes. Dropping to the unforgiving concrete, he felt so helpless that it angered him. It was probably the androids again, to mock his pain and laugh at him…then destroy him. He gritted his teeth, prepared for their taunts.

"Come on," he urged, "Give me all you got left, androids…"

It never came. Piccolo opened his eyes in surprise, but the blood blurred his vision. He felt a warm presence next to him, touching his face, and seemingly awed at his condition. The presence lifted his head and slid it onto a welcoming lap. Hands took hold of under his arms to heave his body us a little to settle it more comfortably. The weight of his head made him lean back to rest onto someone's chest. The hands moved down to grasp one of his own and held it tightly.

"…Who…?" was what Piccolo tried to say, but talking felt like exhaling sand.

He managed a grunt, acknowledging the person's presence, whoever it was. The person rested a chin on his bloody shoulder, a warm breath caressing his cold ear. That person's hand took hold of Piccolo's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The sound of water in a bottle could be heard as she put it to his lips. He drank gratefully, and talking felt more of a possibility. The person, however, seemed to have other plans.

"Shh, don't talk," said a voice, then with a touch of remorse, "Don't even try to; it'll only make it worse…"

The voice sounded feminine and young….Almost familiar. Her grip on Piccolo's hand tightened.

"Please, don't…" she whispered, "You're going to die soon…"

"So?" replied Piccolo, his emotion seemingly indifferent towards this girl, "Why would you care?"

"I care because you're in pain and it hurts me to see you like this. I…I saw you…Saw you fighting them…You were all alone…Alone from everyone else in this world. But you always did your part, no matter what. You loved this Earth and you loved this life. I doubt that you'd ever want to leave it."

Piccolo was silent at this. She was telling the truth…so why didn't he admit it?

"You must be joking," he replied, "I…"

He stopped as he felt something wet sting his shoulder. At first, he thought it was blood, but suddenly realized it was a tear. But from… His eyebrow ridge cocked slightly.

"Oh, do shut up," said the voice, "You're lying and you know it, Piccolo. You know…"

She trailed off.

"…that you love Gohan…"

"…Gohan…"

The name jolted his memory and started a mental agony within.

"Damn it, whoever you are, how did you know about…"

"I knew. I always knew. You can't lie to me, Piccolo, I know. How come you never told him that you loved him, Piccolo, why?"

"I…I never did. Because I didn't think of it---Appropriate---to my nature. I was…am…. The son of a demon…Born with his memories and his hate…I didn't think it would change. Didn't think it should have changed… So I shut myself away…. and…Gohan…"

He realized that his face was streaming with tears again. Nevertheless he continued.

"…I don't know…does he…know…?"

The girl held Piccolo even closer, as if trying to warm his body, which was growing colder by the minute.

"Yes. I'm sure he knows, Piccolo. But you should've told him all the same…"

She placed her mouth against his ear and whispered: "Listen, if you want me to…I can tell him. Tell him your message and I'll make sure he'll get them…"

"And how will you do that…? I doubt you even know…what he looks like…"

"Please," the girl pleaded, rubbing her cheek against his, "Tell me. Trust me. I'll make sure he knows."

Piccolo was silent as he tried to find the words. However, it was hard, for it seemed as though his mind was forgetting to think as the hazy blackness began to conquer his sight.

"I…I would say…"

"Yes? Come on, _Daimao-chan… _You can do it…"

"…that…'You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You were the one that opened my eyes to the light of a black world and showed me the way. You showed me how it was like to be loved by someone….A son….A son I never had. I never told you because I didn't think it was right and I wish you could be here to hear this, but I'm out of time and all you will be able to hold within your heart are words….Please remember me….I love you Son Gohan, I always will….I hope you feel the same…."

A lump formed in the back of Piccolo's throat as more tears spilled from his eyes as the realization that he'd never see or hear Gohan again...ever. Hot breath continued to breathe on the side of his neck, sending little tingles up and down his broken spine. This moment seemed to stretch slowly, as if the two had been like that for years. Finally, the girl spoke again.

"I'll make sure he'll know…And maybe I can even guess what he'd do…"

Piccolo's voice cracked as said: "What…?"

The girl seemed to smile at this comment.

"And you don't…? I'll tell you. He'd say, 'I know and I forgive you, Piccolo. I love you, too, for you were like a father during those six months when my own father was gone and wasn't there for me. I'll never forget you."

"And….then….what?"

She smiled again.

"And then," she said, as if telling a fairy tale to a small child, "He'd probably give you a little kiss on your forehead, like this."

With that, she tucked her hair behind an ear and kissed his forehead. The rest of her hair surrounded her face and Piccolo's, like a stage curtain. It reminded one of so much like that tragedy, "Romeo and Juliet," as Piccolo felt the gentle softness on his aching brow. He smiled slightly as he realized that this wasn't revolting at all. It was rather….nice… But he'd never admit it, and she knew it. 

The kiss retreated as quickly as it had come, but to both of them, it seemed to have lasted an eternity. They both remained silent for a while. Maybe months, maybe years, for Piccolo didn't know. And it didn't matter. For once in his life, he felt at peace and quiet. He even forgot he was dying. A heartbeat thumped from somewhere, seemingly far away, maybe Piccolo's or the girl's, but it provided comfort to them more than they would ever know.

"I…" said Piccolo suddenly, ending the silence.

The girl perked up.

"Yes?"

"I…"

He fell silent again as Piccolo felt himself settle into the oblivian that surrounded him and swallowing him. A violent swirl of his life flashed before his eyes as his pain was gradually fading along with the rest of the world. A feeling, a want, emerged within the back of his mind. Through the fragments of his scattered pride, he sputtered the words.

"You are right…I do love this life…..and I don't want to leave it…How…"

"Shh," hushed the girl as she held him even closer, "I know… I know."

"Do…do you love me…?" asked Piccolo suddenly.

Hardly caught off-guard, the girl replied in a kind-hearted voice: "Yes, my _Daimao-chan_… I love you, too."

"But you don't even know me…"

She put her mouth against his ear again.

"What does that matter," she said, her voice echoing in his mind, "When someone loves you, nothing matters except for that someone's love. It makes you whole. It makes you beautiful. It could even make you go as far as to saving that someone's life."

"But…but I'm a monster…."

"No, you aren't," she contradicted him, "I don't think you are. I think you are handsome…like a prince."

Piccolo grunted in satisfaction.

__

A prince…

He stopped trying to breathe as his face began to grow pale from the lack of oxygen.

"Don't try anymore," said the girl, "I'm here. And I'll stay with you."

Piccolo closed his eyes as a small, sparkling light appeared in the blackness of his vision. A wonderful light opened wide for him, full of warmth and love. He blinked in the light and began to fly towards it, to an even brighter light as he let himself fly free of his body and the world around him. The girl lifted his body from her lap and lay it gently on the ground again and watched his expression of pain turn to one of awe. She heard him gurgle, as if struggling to tell her what he was seeing.

"Don't," she said, "It's all right, it's okay. I'm here and I love you."

As if in listening, his effort to breathe diminished, but something seemed to make him still hold on.

"Oh, you stubborn ass," she said to him, "Stop…Stop…"

Tears sparkled in her eyes. She leaned closer to his face, watching and hearing his wheezing breaths.

"Let go," she commanded him, "Your heart needs to rest, and….I want you to. Please."

Closer she leaned, her face almost touching his. He forced his drowsy eyes open. Through the thick liquid of blood, if he looked hard enough, he could just make out….A pair of eyes. That was all.

__

I know her…I know her name…My…

Finally, he relented and closed his eyes. And just like that, Piccolo died. She rose and bit her lip as silent tears streamed down her face in the sorrow of a stranger she had never known, whose story she'd never hear, and whose name would be forever remembered within the depths of her soul. Those eyes of his were burned in her mind, as were hers within his.

"…and that's it," she whispered quietly to the wind, "No more pain, no more sorrow. You should be happy now."

After placing his frozen hands on his navel, she placed a folded note under them. She turned towards the direction where the cyborgs had gone. Turning her tear-stained face towards the sky, she spotted the fading constellation of Pisces.

"Rebirth," she said simply, then turning back towards the corpse, "You are reborn, like that of Pisces. Remember that, _midori tenshi…"_

A little dust was disturbed as the girl flew towards the clouds.

~

"NOO!!!" Bulma cried out as she saw the green dot shrink and disappear altogether.

She pounded on control panel, tears streaming in rivers from her face. Why did another death have to happen so soon? Bulma hadn't felt like this since then…she had futilely hoped it'd never happen again. Yet there was that feeling…something tearing in heart like ripping paper. 

"He's gone! He's gone!"

Beeping noises came from the control panel, and Bulma turned around and crumpled to the floor, still sobbing. She, like the others, had watched the screen, and had known what she was crying about. Only Gohan seemed to deny it.

"No! He can't be!" shouted Gohan, his eyes still glued to the spot where the dot had been, "He's just…can't be. He's Piccolo!"

Mr. Briefs put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"He's gone, Gohan," he said in a calm voice, "It's…"

"NO!!"

Gohan rushed to the huge door and punched in the combination on a little control pad. No one stopped him as his ki flared out to help him fly on his way. Outside, Gohan's eyes grew wide as he felt a familiar _ki _drop like a rock, linger a little, and then disappear.

"Piccolo-san!" he said to himself, then clenched his fists in anger as he clasped the cold fact, "The _jinounzingen…"_

He gave a quick burst of speed as his energy flared up, taking off in the direction where he had felt the _ki. _The Saiyajin's ears felt the wind whistle past his ears as his speed increased, worried more by the second of what might have happened to his friend. His eyes searched down. His eyes widened in realization as he spotted what he had least expected. It was a slap in the face.

"Piccolo…!"

Gohan gave a halt and flew down beside the corpse of his fallen friend. His fingers flew to Piccolo's neck and tried to feel for a pulse.

"Please, _kame_, no…" he said, biting back the tears, "He couldn't…"

But he was, as was nothing the pulse he attempted to feel for so desperately.

Enraged, he threw his hands up in the air let loose a cry of utter anguish.

"PICCOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His ki flared up as pieces of broken concrete flew up around him and the corpse. His hair began to flash gold and his eyes green as he felt the deepening pain of loss rip and tear through his soul.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he howled, wishing beyond hope that this wasn't true.

A sudden flash, and Gohan turned Super Saiyajin. He held the transformation, as if this would bring his friend back. But he knew it wouldn't and after a few minutes, let himself back to his old self. Sighing, he collapsed on top of a piece of rubble, disturbing a few clouds of dust. Tears began to flood his obsidian eyes as he cried. He was seventeen years old, but he didn't care.

"No, Piccolo, no…" he moaned to the corpse, "Why, why you….Why are you one of the first to die? I might've not cared if it was Vegeta, but you? Oh dear god…"

He blinked through his tears, still muttering to himself. Gohan suddenly spotted something white under green. Puzzled, he got up and purposely strode over to Piccolo and took hold of the paper. He straightened up unfolded the crisp note. On it, in an elegant but neat script, were these words:

__

Dear Gohan~

Your friend here has fought the jinounzingen and they have killed him. He was left here, dying all alone and afraid. I came here and stayed with him in his last moments. We talked and he mentioned you. I don't know you, but I've seen you around, so I figured he was talking about you. Anyway, he left you a message:

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You were the one that opened my eyes to the light of a black world and showed me the way. You showed me how it was like to be loved by someone…A son…A son I never had. I never told you because I didn't think it was right and I didn't know how to tell you… I wish you could be here to hear this, but I'm out of time and all you will be able to hold within your heart are words…Please remember me…I love you Son Gohan, I always will…I hope you feel the same…"

I know you are in pain now, Gohan, but I can't be here to comfort you. I am not needed here, and I don't think you'd want me to tell you in person anyway. It wouldn't be entirely appropriate, in the situation this world is in now… I hope that you can get through this, though. You'll need all the strength you'll need to defeat the jinounzingen.

Good luck.

~Jinounzingen…

But Gohan couldn't see the number as his vision blurred from fresh tears. The note crumpled in his hand as he felt more rage surge within. He could just feel another slap in his face.

"This has got to be a joke," he said to himself, "No _jinounzingen _would be like that…They wouldn't do that…Never, but how…I can't believe this…"

He looked back at Piccolo's still face.

"Do you believe it?" he asked him, half-expecting him to answer him.

A small smile was instilled on Piccolo's lips. Gohan wondered what he had been seeing during his last moments.

"Would he believe it…?"

Gohan looked at the crumpled note in his hand. He unfolded a corner to read the last part again.

__

"Jinounzingen…"

The rest was blurred. He held it up to his eyes and saw that it had been tear-stained.

"But from me…or the cyborg…?"

He turned towards Piccolo again, dropping the note to the dust, and smiling a little in spite of his sadness.

"I know and I forgive you, Piccolo. I love you, too, for you were like a father during those six months when my own father was gone and wasn't there for me. I'll never forget you."

With that, he gave a small kiss on Piccolo's forehead. Kneeling down, he heaved his old _sensei _over his shoulder. As an afterthought, he picked up the note again and tucked it into his shirt.

"C'mon," he said to Piccolo as though he were alive, "Let's go to Bulma's. It's the only reasonably safe place to bury you."

Turning silent, Gohan took to the sky. As he flared Super Saiyajin, he thought he could hear a whisper on the wind, telling him something that sounded like an ancient language.

"Are you telling me something, Piccolo?"

He smiled, as only the wind answered him.

"I guess I must be hearing things."

A pair of eyes watched them go. 

~

Four hours after, there was short funeral for Piccolo, whom they buried on a distant hill in the same forest where Goku used to live. Gohan gave a stirring eulogy, and everyone cried for the former Demon King, straining their already sore hearts.

"Piccolo…" Gohan said as Bulma and her father lower a hastily-made casket, "Our friend, Earth's protector, and my foster-father…Rest in peace."

Then, in single file, everyone went by the open grave and threw roses, white ribbons, and some special items from everyone in the hole along with the casket. Mostly everyone wrote letters and had put them in envelopes with white ribbons, as if writing the memories would bring him back. Some items were more special, like that of Chi Chi and Gohan. 

Chi Chi was sometimes afraid to death of Piccolo, but he _had_ stayed in her house for some time, exposing to her new angles of the Demon King. That made her less and less frightened, then to the point of being friends with him. It was something of shock when she discovered the news of Piccolo's death. So she gave to Piccolo, in respect to his respect for her and Goku, the very cap he wore on the day he and Goku had tried to get driver's license together. 

"Good-bye, Piccolo," Chi Chi said, smiling sadly, fingering the yellow lettering on the cap before tossing it in, then added, "Old friend."

Gohan had sealed an envelope with the letter from the 'jinounzingen' and tied it with a black ribbon. This he tossed inside the grave last. He lingered for a moment, looking down at the casket. His eyes caught a green rubber frog in there. A small smile spread across his face. It couldn't be helped. The frog had almost looked real for a moment…maybe it'd jump out alive and Piccolo would, too. Kuririn, Yamcha, and Tien started covering up the casket.

"He can't come back…" said Gohan sadly, "He can't ever come back…"

The others murmured in agreement while they waited for the covering of the grave to be finished. Here they were, burying away a precious memory the Earth would store away forever. When this was done, they solemnly made their way down the hill. Only Gohan, Chi Chi, Trunks, and Paiji remained, but Chi Chi and Gohan finally followed the others. Trunks shoved his hands in his pockets. Paiji looked at him, her golden hair shining despite the cloudy skies.

"It's sad…" she said.

"It is," replied Trunks.

They didn't speak for a while. Trunks was the first to go, but he didn't walk far. He had reached the very edge of the hill, just before it started to slope, when he saw something. The boy blinked, and the thing winked in the sunlight. It was then that he dared to pick it up, turning over and over, and admiring its shape. The thing was a jewel, and a rather unique one at that: a large, flat pink crystal that was the center other blue crystals, which jutted out at various angles for different lengths and sizes.

"Okaa-san would know how much it's worth," murmured Trunks to himself, then he stole a glance at Paiji, "Or maybe…"

Paiji came over to Trunks. Trunks' face blushed as he turned to face her, his hands behind his back.

"Um, I've got something for you," said Trunks, his face pinker.

"What?" said Paiji.

"Uh, here!"

Trunks screwed his eyes tight and shoved the thing in her hand. Paiji's eyes widened as she cupped the jewel and held it close to her face.

"Pretty…"

She looked at Trunks, her eyes sparkling.

"Thank you, Trunks-kun!" she suddenly said, leaping forward to hug the half-Saiyajin (who blushed).

"Y-you're welcome…"

Paiji released him as quickly as she had hugged him.

"Come on!" she called to him as she began running down the hill, "I'll race you!"

Trunks rose and shot through the air like a bullet. Down below, Paiji looked up at him, laughing: "Hey! No fair!!"

A girl sitting on a tree branch watched them go. As soon as they were out of sight, she flew down and hovered over the grave for a moment. Punched into the earth was a single, wooden staff with white and red ribbons tied to the crook, serving as a marker. She knelt down by this and bowed her head, silent in respect. Her thoughts were busy, making her exterior features look extremely pensive. Eventually, she stood, easily holding back her tears, her emotional plug. She had---better---things to do…Sort of. Anyway, it didn't matter. The girl turned to go.

~

Goku's Funeral: It was a Buddhist funeral. That is why there is white for the mourning color, instead of black, and is also why Goku's body is cremated instead of buried. The teahouse, too, because it's always been bad luck to go home (or someone else's house) directly after a funeral.


End file.
